50 in 50 Drabbles
by Kameka
Summary: Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge -- A drabble a day until my imagination dies... hopefully that won't be soon. Gen, Slash, and Het.
1. Lazy

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

That said: Harry Potter isn't exactly a fandom that I'm comfortable in, but I'm getting better! :)

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them. These are all drabbles - exactly 100 words long.

Lazy

Harry Potter marched into his dorm room, wishing that there were doors that he could slam for satisfaction like in the Muggle world. Not that he ever did; but tonight it would be right. He tossed the books he carried onto the bed, quickly following them with his bag. Looking around and seeing that he was alone, he picked up his pillow and held it to his face to let out a scream. Stopping, he dropped the pillow on the floor and took a deep breath.

"Okay, git," he muttered and pulled out his Potions book. "I'll show you lazy."


	2. Language

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Language

Hermione Granger shook her head and looked down at the books she had gone to Diagon Alley to get this afternoon. She had begun reading them as soon as she got home, Hogwarts: A History finished and ready to be re-read. The standard school books, though… Hermione just couldn't wrap her head around them. This was the first year and already she felt over her head.

"Mom? Can we go pick up a really good Latin dictionary?"

If she couldn't understand these at a glance now, then she would be able to long before she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.


	3. Lonely

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Lonely

Stone hallways echoed with music and laughter. Flagstone was aglow from the candles in the Great Hall and the full moon streaming in through glassless windows. Most of the occupants were in the Great Hall, dancing, rejoicing, and remembering. It was Halloween: the night of the dead, and the night of freedom.

Except for one: a small boy was up in a high tower; a snowy owl next to him. Green eyes stared out at the crisp night sky as he wondered what his life would be like if his parents hadn't been killed on this night, a decade before.


	4. Mischief's Night

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Mischief's Night

* * *

The night was crystalline and quiet

Snow falling silently into a pristine

Blanket across the land

One lone ramshackle house

Leaning against all odds

Was aglow with light on the horizon

It was a bustle of activity

Children shouting in excitement

Family and friends wandering through

A scream rent the air

One of pain and jubilation

One of many that broke the silence

Finally, finally, amid tears of joy

The unplanned culmination of the evening

Was finally upon them

Two identical bodies

Pale skin already freckled

Red hair clinging wetly

It was Mischief's Night

The next generation had been born


	5. Spark

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Spark

He was eight years old when it happened. The survivor of an unhappy home life, childhood arrogance had long since decided that relationships were not for him. He would never give anyone the type of power over him that his father had over his mother, no matter how much some inner part of him hoped otherwise.

He was on the playground when it changed. There on the swings, was the prettiest girl that he had

ever seen. Auburn curls danced in the breeze, her beautiful, tiny face upturned as she laughed.

The spark hit him hard.

He was in love.

A/N: I really don't remember how old they were when they met. If I'm wrong, I apologize!


	6. Eating Disorder

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Eating Disorder

Harry stared down at the scarred wooden table laden with food. Molly Weasley had been in her element: cooking, cleaning and taking care of her children: all of them, by blood or unofficially adopted. She knew that his were not the best guardians, though she didn't know the details, and so his expected arrival had put her into hyper-drive. The result was in front of him. Unfortunately. He swallowed down the nausea rising in his throat and fought the urge to dash to the bathroom. As nice as the thought was, he didn't think he could stomach any of this.


	7. Dwarfs

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Dwarfs

The Muggleborn looked up at the castle in awe as the self-propelled boats made their way across the turbulent lake. It was his first exposure to the Wizarding World outside of Diagon Alley, and that hadn't been anything like this. When you looked under the cloaks and beyond the funny hats and wands, it was still just a shopping centre, similar to thousands in the Muggle world. This castle, though, was something special. A single thought hearkened to Lord of the Rings, and he chuckled as he wondered if he would find Gimli was here. He could see it happening.


	8. Spying

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Spying

The corridor was cold as he swept through it, his pace unhurried even as long legs covered quite a distance. One arm held itself stiffly against the ever-present ache as a tattoo writhed upon pale skin. It had happened just as they had suspected; the Dark Lord was back. Ever aware of the eyes of his loyal followers' children, the dark-haired man took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the games that would inevitably follow. It was a fine line, but one that would have to be tread until the Potter brat was ready to fulfill the prophecy.


	9. Dreams

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Dreams

It had been years since he had dreamed. Life with the Dursleys had stamped out that particular part of childhood long ago, he had thought. It was just too painful to dream and hope… and then wake up in the morning to closed-in cupboard walls, plasters falling as his obese relatives pounded their way down the stairs and loud voices demanded their breakfast. Once he had received those strangely delivered letters, though, that had all changed. This was not the only world out there. He could dream that things would be different for him… and somewhere, sometime, they would be.


	10. Blood

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Blood

It was always disconcerting to wake up covered in blood, the coppery scent a tang in an over-sensitive nose. Sore skin, pale and sickly, slowly being revealed as the evidence of the night before flakes off to fall to the hard ground. The sweet metallic taste still present, dancing unwanted over taste buds. The echo of the night before still ringing, howls and shrieks, exhilaration and fear and pain all melding into a beautiful chorus turned nightmarish. It was the day after a full moon, a day of repentance after a night of beasts. It was the time of guilt.


	11. Air

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Air

It was funny, that something so innocuous and so much a part of normal every-day life could be so… life changing. He remembered the first time he got to ride a broom: he was 2 years old and it was the best kiddie-broom on the market, as befitting his status. He had never looked back. It wasn't that he excelled at flying that made him go back to flying time and again. It was being up there, in the air, free of the duties and restraints that had bound him since childhood. It was getting to be… himself, for once.


	12. Babble

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Babble

His head hit the wooden table with a loud _thunk!_ andthe noise and sensation was so satisfying that he lifted it up to let it plop down again. Ignoring the throbbing in his forehead that spoke of what would be a killer bruise in the morning – that _is_ what the school's mediwitch was there for, after all – he stopped and tuned back into the conversation going on around him. The drumming hadn't solved anything; he was still surrounded by a gaggle of chits, each one babbling louder than the next. He shook his head before dropping it again. _Thunk!_


	13. Murder

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Murder

It was funny, what sins the so-called Light Side easily brush aside and studiously ignore as long as they were for the Greater Good. The arguments and grievances that are downplayed on the orders of one twinkly eyed Headmaster. Enemies work together under protest, friends hide in shadows, allies and enemies alike not only work towards a common goal, but casual betray one another. It is amazing, that a crime as basic as murder could be ignored or absolved simply by being perpetrated by someone who did it for a good reason. Amusing, sickening, and sad. It was a game.


	14. Locker Room

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Locker Room

It's always a party there, always jovial, people laughing, joking, and planning as they suit up for Quidditch games. The tension rife in the air as anticipation builds. Win, lose, or draw… This was the one place that it didn't really matter: there were always comments flying. Jokes used to rev you up before a game, the same jokes used in celebration after a win or to lift team spirits after a loss. The rest of the school was more serious, everyone was serious about the schoolyard game, but here… It was the game and team that was really important.


	15. Dance

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Prompt: Dance

The music echoes along the moors hauntingly, the flute and harp mingling with the tinkle of fairies and the pulse of magic. The low rumble of thunder and the high pitch of wind join in, dried leaves crinkling and branches swaying. The magic of nature swirls, uplifting and exhilarating.

She dances, caught up in the feel of living. A twirl, a kick, a pirouette; each move an unpracticed celebration in what is, what could be, and what will always be.

She danced as her mother had taught her.

It was the dance of life, of death, and of everything in-between.


	16. Pounce

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

16. Prompt: Pounce

Hindquarters wiggled in anticipation, a tail flicking repeatedly.

A body inched forward on four paws, ever so slowly, golden eyes narrowed in concentration as they looked upon that day's prey.

A mouse scurried along the floor, sable brown against the grey of stone and richly colored area rugs. Whiskers twitched, the mouse aware of the danger but unable to escape the being pursuing it.

The larger animal hunched down, muscles bunching underneath skin and fur, radiating tension and the awesome power needed.

A single pounce.

Victory!

Minerva McGonnagall grinned a cat-grin and transformed, the animated catnip toy in her hand.


	17. Hairbrush

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

17. Prompt: Hairbrush

Whispers ran through the hallways, girls from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all gathered closely together as they stared covertly and plotted. Their quarry was a boy wandering by, his face partially obscured by glasses but still animated and friendly as he talked with the other two parts of the Golden Trio.

"I still say we should just trap him and get it over with," one girl whispered.

"Trap Harry Potter?" another asked.

"Let's just get Granger to help. She has to see the importance of this!"

The girls separated, well on their way to introducing the Savior to a hairbrush.


	18. Daydreaming

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

18. Prompt: Daydreaming

It was a beautiful day on Hogwarts grounds, the sun shining brightly, a slight crispness to the breeze that played over pale skin and starched clothes. Almost all of the students were outside enjoying the fresh air that would soon be a precious commodity; winter in Scotland was not a time to linger outside.

Today though, in full-fledged autumn, was wonderful.

She was a bit of an outcast in her house of Ravenclaw, the studious house-mates not knowing how to take such a daydreamer. So regardless of the weather, she often found herself seeking refuge here, outside, with her dreams.


	19. Shooting Star

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

19. Prompt: Shooting Star

The night was quiet, only the whistling wind and the sleepy students of the Astronomy class stirring breaking the silence.

It was a special night, for wizards and muggles alike; there was going to be a meteor shower.

For the muggles, it was beautiful and awe inspiring.

For the wizards, it was that and so much more.

_When I wish upon a star…_

One first-year girl looked up at the sky as the light show began and wondered if that was different in the Wizarding World as well.

Well, it couldn't hurt to make a wish just in case, right?


	20. Incense

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

20. Prompt: Incense

The air was heavy with the mingling scents of acrid incense and mellow smoke. Richly colored tapestries lined the walls, folded white table-clothes lying atop each of the small tables that dotted the room.

The spice of sandalwood, the tang of myrrh, the rich woodiness of dragon's blood, the sweet note of vanilla…

They all mingled to tease the nose and make unsuspecting eyes water.

Years of scents clung to highly polished wood and wove their way into innocent hair and clothes.

It was the scent of divining, the scent of sight.

It was the incense of unlocking the mind.


	21. Strangers

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

21. Prompt: Strangers

All his life, oddly dressed strangers had come up to him when he was out and about in Surrey performing the gopher chores he had been assigned by his family. They hadn't been threatening or anything, just men and women and children who were dressed funny, who came up to him out of nowhere and shook his hand, ignoring the slight flinches he couldn't control. Strangers who thanked him profusely, chattering about things he didn't understand before disappearing back into the shadows they had come from. He couldn't help wondering what they were thanking him for in the first place.


	22. Gun

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

22. Prompt: Gun

Fat fingers lovingly caressed the cool barrel of the gun before him. The handle had a silky feeling grip that had almost a sense of warmth as opposed to the metal. Or was it just that the warmth was imagined, a result of a similar one blossoming inside his well-padded chest?

This was his chosen gift, his first weapon; well, his first weapon that was actually a weapon. He didn't count the school-yard bully tactics of fists and feet, rocks and boards. This was an adult weapon, something that took responsibility, took courage and commitment.

Today, he is a man.


	23. Skating

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

23. Prompt: Skating

Snow was falling from the cloudy sky, huge drifts piled around Hogwarts grounds. A few enterprising muggleborn students had decided that the first of December was the perfect day to relive the pleasures of the world they left behind for ten months out of the year.

Half an hour clearing one of the outside courtyards and a few quick _Aguamenti_ spells… _Voila!_ One ice-skating rink. Granted, none of them had proper skates, but a few transfigurations later and everyone was fitted out.

"I can't believe how fun this is!" Sirius shrieked as he slid past, fighting to keep his balance.


	24. Bunnies

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

24. Prompt: Bunnies

The named characters scattered, hunched over in their uniforms as they scurried through the grounds and hallways, looking for the perfect hiding place, any hiding place. Their eyes were wide with fright and imagined pain and remembered horror as they ducked through doorways and wound their ways through mazes to do something, anything, to get away.

Following behind them were the cutest and sweetest looking bunnies. Faux innocence draped in multi-colored fur, black eyes appraising and noses twitching as they hunted their prey.

It was the annual run of the plot bunnies… and no character would ever be the same.

-

-

AN: May I say for the record I absolutely love this one myself? as soon as I post it here, this is going in my profile (at least) as well! Kam


	25. Watching the Clock

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

25. Prompt: Watching the Clock

Tick and Tock

Watching the Clock

Spin 'round and 'round

With hollow sound

.

Another minute passed

Another hour amassed

Another day done

Tedious life is no fun

.

Relatives bellow

Friendships seem mellow

Enemies of the heir beware

Oh, if only he was there!

.

Chores easily suffocate

Homework really stagnates

Another day done

Tedious life is no fun

.

A midnight birthday celebration

Under-eye shadow annihilation

Presents hidden under floor boards

A secret stash, a hidden hoard

.

There's the underground government faction

But they're all talk and really no action

Prophecies hidden, friendships cloaked in lies

Shadows cast upon enemies and allies

.

(May I say for the record that I truly, _truly_, **truly** hate rhyming?)


	26. Messenger

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

26. Prompt: Messenger

Ugh, she could quite happily strangle one or both of her best friends right now! First, one gets trapped into yet another dangerous adventure, when this year was _supposed_ to be safe, and then the other hot-headed git goes off about how he's never trusted, never let in on the plans or mischief. Whine, whine, whine.

Just what she needs: to stress about their friendship while she worries if one of them will even manage to live out there year.

As if that wasn't bad enough, they had the gall to act like she was some sort of messenger!

Boys!


	27. Nostalgic

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

27. Prompt: Nostalgic

The other teachers started again, misty eyes seeing distant times and voices mellowed by age.

_Do you remember…? _

_Oh, my, how I can I forget…_

_What about the time…?_

_That was so…_

_What about when…_

Laughter. Favorite students, memorable classes… Remembering their own time when they were so green and earnest that it was painful, ready t o stand up and show the world just what they were made of.

It was a yearly ritual that just didn't make _sense_.

Remember the good times, forget the bad.

How do they learn from the mistakes made by them and their predecessors?


	28. Poison

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

28. Prompt: Poison

Flight or fight, his instincts had said.

Flight, he picked.

And so it began: running, twisting and turning in an attempt to flee.

Fight chose him.

The mad rush of adrenaline rising.

Fear shoved down deep.

One more bully to deal with.

Feint, parry, attack, evade.

It wasn't enough.

Blood dripped from torn skin to land silently.

He could feel it, rushing, burning through his veins.

It was the deadliest poison known.

A single, shuddering breath of disbelief sounds.

He falls to his knees.

Tears of failure fall.

Wait: a moment of disbelief.

Tears of healing fall.

He has won.


	29. Frustrated

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

29. Prompt: Frustrated

_Crash!_

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

_Hiss!_

"When will you come clean about keeping secrets?"

_Pow!_

"It's my life! What aren't you telling me that I have the right to know?!?"

_Screech!_

"When will you get off your high-horse and start treating people like you should?!?"

_Crackle!_

"What right do you have to make decisions like this?"

_Smash!_

"Oh, la-de-dah, I'm the Defeater of Grindlewald and I'll just play my little chess game with peoples' LIVES!"

_Scream!_

"I don't understand why you can't just TELL ME what I NEED to know!"

_Shatter!_

"Am I just not good enough?"


	30. Shadow

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

30. Prompt: Shadow

Midnight velvet stretches overhead

Seamless clouds shrouding the moon

Shadow fingers stretch forward

Brushing lovingly over goose-bumps

.

Branches crackle alarmingly

Leaves rustling in the ghostly wind

Dim candlelight gives comfort as

Familiar sights become alien

.

Water drip, drip, drips

Echoing of other worlds

Footsteps on flagstone

Coming closer and closer

.

The shadows are silent and deadly

Sinners and saints hidden

Tales whispered, plans plotted

An unending swirl of deceit

.

Slumbering denizens tossing and turning

Dreams drifting into nightmares and back

The night continues on

And the shadows drift over the land

.

It has begun

And will remain

Forever

Shadows hide


	31. Celebration

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

31. Prompt: Celebration

Owls flew swiftly in all directions, witches and wizards of all ages cheering and dancing in the previously abandoned streets, congratulating each other on surviving. Children relaxed, the tension of parents no longer felt. One name was bantered back and forth, spoken in awe-drenched, reverent tones. Harry Potter, their Savior. A mere babe, he was like any other child in their world, until that night. He had survived insurmountable odds and brought down one of the most terrifying dark wizards in modern Wizarding history. Great things will come from him.

Harry Potter, their Savior.

…and a child shall lead them.

AN: yeah, yeah late. sorry. I had it all written and uploaded.. and forgot to post. sorry!


	32. Comfort

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

32. Prompt: Comfort

It was one of the least inviting rooms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The walls got washed obsessively, a bank of large windows let in the Scottish sunlight. Two rows of beds dressed in too-crisp white sheets lined the room in symmetry.

No one voluntarily entered this realm more than once… and that was just the way the mediwitch liked it.

There would be no laggers trying to cut class and waste _her_ time.

It was also a place of one of the true miracles in all worlds.

There were injuries, yes… and there was comfort, visitations.

Friendship.


	33. Red Colors

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

33. Prompt: Red (Colors?)

He was young when he started to see the world through colors:

The dull gray of disappointment;

The vibrant green of jealousy;

The sickly yellow of cowardice;

The red haze of anger.

Eventually, the colors took over his sight. He didn't see the sneering faces or the standoffish nature of his peers, teachers, and caretakers alike.

Over time, the red slowly overpowered the rest.

The haze of anger that turned to hatred, growing until it was a roiling mass burning under his breastbone and pooling in his belly.

It was alone, until the red mingled with the black of insanity.

Note: I started this as Red… Voldemort's eyes… it, uh, decided to play in the crayon box, though.... I think it's one of my favorites, nonetheless.


	34. Reflection

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

34. Prompt: Reflection

She stared at her reflection in the water for a moment, the wind gently rippling the water and distorting her image. It galvanized her into action.

She wandered home and quickly became distracted by her reflection in a mirror, the glass clouded with age.

She lifted a slender fist and struck out, the surface shattering and falling to the floor. A simple wave lifted it back to where it belonged, magic holding the shards in place.

She stared at the many tiny reflections of herself with quiet satisfaction.

Her outside now matched her inside.

It was as it should be.


	35. Dawn

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

35. Prompt: Dawn

It was the dawn of a new age for Wizards

A time to remember the Old Ways

A time to protect the culture so beloved by many

A culture slowly lost over time to the influx

Of Outworlders whose presence cast a stain

Upon the very blood they mingled with

It was the dawn of a new age for Wizards

One free of persecution

One free of bending their wills to those

Who refused to think and learn of the world they entered

It was a new dawn and he would lead his people

Into the brightness of the morning


	36. Masks

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

36. Prompt: Masks

He had long since decided that it was the mask that he hated most. If what the Dark Lord preached was right, if what they stood for was the way things should be, would have to be to save their world… why did they hide behind a Muggle children's costume?

He knew masks, having worn many throughout his life: the son, the student, the apprentice; a mask to hide emotions and a mask to show what others wanted to see.

But no other mask held the loathing of this one.

With a sigh, he once again donned it and apparated.


	37. Candy Corn

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

37. Prompt: Candy Corn

It was amazing, the selection of sweets in the Wizarding World. They were all classics that her classmates' parents and relatives had eaten when young.

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and chocolate frogs caused gasps and gags alike. Cauldron cakes and fairy floss delighted youngsters. Chocolate imbued with healing properties helped keep everyone healthy.

The trolley on the Hogwarts Express had carried quite a selection... but never had she expected something so simple and basic to be different.

It was. It was actually a cob of corn… made of candy.

She _had_ to save one for her parents to see.


	38. Lady in White

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

38. Prompt: Lady in White

She had always worn white throughout her whole life. It was the color of innocence and purity. Just like the unicorns that dwelled in the Forbidden Forest, beautiful graceful animals she strained to catch a glimpse of, it was a symbol of what she did her best to uphold.

She was a woman as wild as those animals glimpsed through forbidding foliage. She was a woman as clear of heart and mind.

She was the Lady in White, until Death claimed her.

Death had robbed her of that symbol of innocence. Now, she was the Grey Lady, wise and sad.


	39. Bonding

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

39. Prompt: Bonding

Warmth spread through his chest, unexpected but oh, so welcome. The warmth curled through his body, dispelling a coldness, an emptiness, that he hadn't known even existed. A deep breath brought in the scent of pine and cinnamon and crispness, the scent associated with Christmas, and therefore family. It made his knees go weak for a moment before they strengthened and he deliberately took a deep breath to imprint that intoxicating scent.

How could he have not thought he needed this? How could he not have wanted it?

He was bonded. He was no longer alone. He had a family.


	40. Loch Ness

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

40. Loch Ness

The first year Ravenclaw stood at the lake's edge, staring out, a creased Muggle paperback barely held by lax fingers. A half-blood had given it to him just that morning.

As a Ravenclaw, he truly believed that no knowledge was bad. As a pureblood wizarding child, he couldn't believe what he had read that morning.

The Muggles had their own giant squids, never seen alive, living deep in the sea.

The Muggles had their own lake inhabitants: including what many believed was from beyond the stars or a long-lost relative of giant lizards.

Muggles came up with the weirdest theories.


	41. Forgiveness

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

41. Forgiveness

He felt warm. For the first time in more years than he could remember, the sun was overhead, beating down on his face and heating his skin.

He was free. The initial disbelief had given way to giddiness, which had given away to calm and excitement and hidden feelings.

He struggled. Former friends rallied around him, professing that they always believed him.

He forgave. He let go of the suppressed emotions, the anger of betrayal and the shock, and took a deep breath, releasing it.

He was a new man.

Even that couldn't help the ache deep in his bones.


	42. Broken

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

42. Broken

Eyes the silver of the moon peered through the darkness, ever watchful of what was going on. They shuttered, the bright façade hiding emotions and thoughts alike, ensuring that they were on the sidelines.

Not that he ever was. He had been trained during childhood, indifferent parents ignoring a small boy. He had learned, instead, the value of masks, of hiding, of proving himself to himself and to others.

No one ever looked into the silver eyes of the little boy. No one ever tried to see past the façade he had erected.

No one cared that he was broken.


	43. Park

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

43. Park

It was odd, how comfortable he was here. When he had been younger, wide-open spaces signaled danger. He was defenseless against Dudley and his gang and the harry Hunting game they had devised.

Now, though, here in this broken-down park with the rusted playground equipment, he could think. Of the childhood he never had, the adulthood he didn't really think he would live to see.

The innocence he would be forced to lose.

At least he could come here and think of what might have been, could have been.

Here, in the remains of countless other childish memories and games.


	44. Computer

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

44. Computer

Hermione Granger growled low in her throat at the stack of parchment spread across the table. She was doing research, one of her favorite things, but this was ridiculous.

Living in the Muggle world during the summer made her life here in the Wizarding one much harder. Just enough time to get re-used to the conveniences of modern life, and then back into the dark ages.

She tossed down a quill.

The first thing she was doing when she turned 17 was going to be charming a computer to work around magic.

It would make her life so much easier.


	45. Balance

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

Yet again… am way way late. They've been written, just haven't felt like uploading a posting. My apologies!

45. Balance

.

And the world shall be plunged

Into one darkness after another

Never recovering truly

Before having to endure war once more

.

Families shall turn on each other

Preconceptions shattered

As age-old traditions are ignored

And the power of blood turns to dust

.

Friendships form, their bonds strong

Before the betrayal of heart

Mind, body, and soul

Tear them down

.

One is pressed into service

A boy, a child

Born of love and shaped by murder

He will fight

.

And a new era will be born

An era of balance between

The light, the dark,

And the infinite shades of grey


	46. Home

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

And finally… the only one that should've been posted today! I hope you liked the splurge.

46. Home

They began the long trek to the station where the Hogwarts Express awaited them. Each step reverberated in a boy's head. Each step took him further away from Hogwarts, the one place he had ever found where he had friends, was away from his family… was accepted.

The other students had been chattering for weeks about finally going home. He knew that he wasn't: he was merely leaving for a few months. He repeated that with each step: just a few months away from the Wizarding World, with the Dursleys. Then, he could return to what truly was his home.


	47. Questions

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

47. Questions

Why did you leave me?

Why were we targeted?

Why was I sent to live with people who hate me?

Why was I always told lies when growing up?

Why are people still keeping things from me?

How do I know if people really like me for me?

Can I really trust my teachers, trust Dumbledore?

Can anyone really love me?

What am I supposed to do?

I don't think I'm strong enough to defeat Voldemort like everyone expects.

Harry looked down at the parchment and shook with head. With a wave of his wand, it burned itself to ashes.


	48. Cherish

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

48. Cherish

I'm watching you, always, one in a sea of faces. I'm nothing to you, just a school-mate, but I wish I could be so much more.

I want to love you. I do love you, but I want to be able to show it. I want to stand out and get noticed by you.

I want so badly to reach out, to touch you. Your hands, your hair, your lips, your skin; every part of you is sacred to me.

I want to cherish you like you deserve…

And you don't even have a clue of the way I feel.


	49. Memories

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

49. Memories

The end has come, the culmination of years of effort, of hundreds of people, each one making a difference in the lives they touch. Friendships and rivalries fall to the wayside as people band together in the battle to end all battles.

Schoolyard politics change and mutate as respect, honor, and trust cause all there to grow.

Families are torn apart; new families born. The bonds of blood fall to the wayside and the bonds forged in the fire of emotion are strengthened.

This is it. This is the time.

The end has come… and with it, everything has begun.


	50. The End

Standard Disclaimer for all drabbles: Harry Potter and any settings and characters are not mine. No money has been made. The words, however, are.

I hope you enjoy it all. I'm posting them in the order I wrote them.

50. The End

And now it is over, the parchments covered, the books written, and the quills quiet. The author can rest, her mind finally silent of the screams of the characters brought to life.

The heavy books that transported many to a new world rest on bookshelves, cherished for the enjoyment they brought and ready to bring the same to new readers. Tales of friendship and struggle, emotions and triumph.

The world so painstakingly created is complete, finite, but it will continue to live on in the lives and minds of readers and writers alike.

It is as all written worlds should.

Finis

AN: believe it or not, I had almost all of them written before I started posting... I'm just terrible at actually posting LOL As with all the drabbles I have posted: if anyone would like to adopt one and use it as part of a scene or a spring-board for any of their own fanfic, you are more than welcome to. I do ask that I get credit for writing the drabble itself, though.


End file.
